


In Between

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, Angst, Idol-Verse, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Pre-debut, Smut, Threesome, part one SPOILERS, same story different title, shameless angst (because the author refuses to be shamed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Sunggyu and Howon are both alphas who are in love with each other but one little accident leaves Sunggyu bonded to Woohyun who is an omega. For Woohyun’s sake, both alphas stay away from each other and try to keep their behavior strictly professional but Woohyun thinks they’re both stupid. If they want to fuck each other, why not?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinmolnam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinmolnam/gifts).



> For all you beautiful people who requested woogyuya
> 
> This story is a part of [On the First Day of Infinite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677)  
> So, please check it out if anything confuses you or ask in the comments

Howon stayed late again.

His shift at the restaurant was in an hour and Dongmin-hyung had ended rehearsals early because he had things to do. So after the others left, Howon stayed behind, letting the loud music course through his brain so that he didn’t have to think too much… or of anything else.

A few days ago, he’d finally been informed that he will be debuting with the rest of the boys. After months of worry and fear and what-ifs, Howon hadn’t been able to sleep too well, worrying that he’d wake and it would all just be a dream. But he could distinctively remember Jungyeop-hyung had said.

 _“I never wanted you to leave.”_ He’d said. _“You can stay in the group, Lee Howon.”_

And try his might, Howon has not been able to shut his brain off… unless he was in the practice room… with the music blaring and his muscles aching from stretching them too much.

He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees when the door opened.

“Carry on.” Woohyun said, walking into the room with a sullen-looking Sunggyu.

Howon frowned at both of them and shut off the music.

“I thought you’d be home by now.” Howon said.

“There are people there.” Woohyun replied, setting Sunggyu down on the floor as he climbed into Sunggyu’s lap and begun kissing him

Howon stood straight, unable to comprehend what was happening.

He could hear the smacking, wet sound as Woohyun’s head moved from side to side above Sunggyu’s. He’d seen them kiss enough times to know what it looked like from the other angle. But they’d never been like this. They’d never done it so purposefully, throwing their union in his face like they were at the moment.

He only realized he’d been standing there and staring when Woohyun unlatched his lips from Sunggyu’s to look behind at Howon.

“Don’t let us stop you.” He said and Howon hesitated, not sure what to do.

Woohyun pulled Sunggyu’s hands and placed them on his hips as he ground down into Sunggyu’s lap. From where Howon was standing, he could see Sunggyu’s knuckles whiten as he tightened his grip on Woohyun.

And how many times had Howon pictured that being him? Sitting in Sunggyu’s lap as Sunggyu guided their dicks together, pressing Howon’s hips into his own till they understood nothing but a burning need to orgasm in blissful ecstasy.

He turned around and switched the music back on. If it was loud enough, he could pretend they weren’t even there…

Except, he could totally see them in the mirror. And Woohyun’s movements were getting more frantic as he hopped up and down, hands pressed on the wall above Sunggyu’s head as he leaned his head back with his shoulders tense. Howon rubbed his fingers on his shorts, feeling his extremities go numb at the sight. What was he supposed to do if they were going to do this everywhere now? He hadn’t shut it down and he hadn’t left. He’d survived through one day of this but surely; they were going to think it was okay to continue.

Clearing his throat, he started for his bag when he heard a long, breathy moan drawn from Sunggyu. And yes, Howon could tell the difference. Refusing to turn around and look, Howon picked up his bag, braced himself and started for the door.

“Howon.” Sunggyu breathed out, sounding fucked and uncomfortable.

He stopped, just a few feet from the door and he knew he should just keep going but he couldn’t. Sunggyu had called his name like that and Howon remembered what that had sounded like the first time they’d ever done anything together… the first time he’d said no to sex because he assumed that they could start slow because there would be other times.

Well, he’d been totally wrong because there’d been no second time.

“Hyung-”

“Come here.” Sunggyu said.

Woohyun was still in Sunggyu’s lap, whimpering and writhing his way to finish, completely unaware of the conversation almost happening above his head.

“We can’t. I shouldn’t.”

“I’m asking you.” Sunggyu said, lips red and swollen from Woohyun’s previous assault.

But Howon shook his head, turned around and left.

*********

Howon missed his shift that night mainly from alternating between crying and masturbating his life away in the privacy of his room.

He couldn’t stop.

He wanted so much and he couldn’t get any of it. And there was no one to hate. It was no one’s fault that Woohyun had presented as an omega for the first time in Sunggyu’s presence and it really wasn’t anyone’s fault that, drunk on hormones and rut/heat sex, Sunggyu had bitten Woohyun.

He hated himself every time he came but then he’d remember the way Woohyun had practically danced on Sunggyu’s dick and he couldn’t help picturing if there were no clothes between them… if Woohyun was naked and Sunggyu’s dick was out, Howon could only dream. Sunggyu’s magnificent dick that he’d had in his mouth. He’d tasted it and wanted it and imagined what it’d be like to have that dick at his beck and call. And at the time, he hadn’t even known Sunggyu was an alpha.

So many things he would have done differently.

And nothing could be done about the fact that if he so much as went near Woohyun during their cycles, he’d bite Woohyun and then Woohyun wouldn’t be bound to anyone. And he’d probably get sent home. And a lot of other bad things would happen. So he couldn’t have sex with either of them. Not if he wanted Woohyun to become an idol.

Then a voice reminded Howon that Woohyun and Sunggyu weren’t asking for cycle sex.

Suddenly, he sat up.

They’d come to him in the practice room in January and their cycles were not until March. Which meant that they’d probably realized what a bad idea it was for Howon to bite Woohyun as well. But they still wanted to have sex with him? Normal sex.

If it was normal sex they were all talking about… then yeah. Howon could probably get behind that.

*********

Howon fretted the entire night after his decision.

He was going to do it.

He really was.

He just needed to stop shaking.

This was it.

It wasn’t like he’d never done anything with either of them before. He’d kissed Woohyun before. He’d even gotten off on Woohyun a handful of times. And he’d given Sunggyu a blowjob before. Granted, he’d nearly knotted Sunggyu’s hand and confused the other boy but yeah, they’d gotten through it in one piece.

He could totally do this.

*********

He showered early that Sunday morning and waited, tapping his finger against his thighs as the other boys lazed around right outside his door. He’d had enough time to worry about it all through the night but now, he was just going to get out there and do it.

He’d been dreaming long enough and it was time to-

Knock, knock!

“Hey.” Woohyun said, entering the room.

“Hey.” He said, sitting up as Woohyun sat by the door as if afraid to come any closer.

“About yesterday…” Woohyun trailed off.

Howon waited.

When Woohyun didn’t continued, he figured he’d inch a little closer, keeping his back to the wall as Woohyun watched him. This seemed to spur Woohyun on.

“We really shouldn’t have done that… in front of you.” He said. “I mean I know you don’t want cycle sex but we were just kind of hoping…” He trailed off again.

By this time Howon was a lot closer, sitting there watching Woohyun as he fidgeted with the hem of his black wife-beater.

“It’s fine.” Howon offered, not sure how to not be awkward about any of it.

“No, it’s not.”

And Howon could just see how the entire conversation was going to go from that point on. They’d argue about Woohyun being wrong or right till one of them decided the other was stupid and left the conversation. And then the other would fake anger and tackle the first one and then they’d play fight and then someone would end up on the floor with other panting just above. And if it was a romantic movie, it would totally be worth it.

But it wasn’t.

So Howon figured he’d cut all that drama short.

He pushed himself forward and kissed Woohyun, shutting him up as Woohyun tried to lean away from him but Howon grabbed him by the shoulder as Woohyun gasped. Using the tiny leeway between Woohyun’s lips, Howon turned his head and slotted in, licking into his best friend’s mouth as Woohyun relaxed a little in his grasp.

When Howon pulled away, Woohyun’s eyes were still open, looking at him in confused wonder.

“Are you drunk?” Woohyun asked him.

Howon shook his head.

“You just kissed me.”

Howon nodded.

“SUNGGYU-HYUNG!” Woohyun screamed, causing Howon to shift away as he covered his ears from the onslaught.

“What are you doing?” Howon asked, getting to his feet as he walked away from the door in fear.

Woohyun opened the door and leaned half of his body out.

“Gyu-hyung, come quick before he changes his mind.”

As Woohyun turned back around and closed the door with a sly smile on his face, Howon felt the heat creep up his cheeks.

“Why would you do that?” Howon asked, smoothing down his hair as he glanced at his appearance in the mirror.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes, but I wanted to talk first… get my bearings before you called him in.”

Howon licked his lips and straightened his clothes as Woohyun laughed.

“Oh. It’s fine. He’s been dreaming about this too.”

“Woohyun-”

Howon stopped the moment the room door opened and Sunggyu entered looking from Howon to Woohyun who was still on the floor.

“What?” Sunggyu asked.

“He wants to do it.” Woohyun stood. “With the both of us.”

Sunggyu looked over at Howon who was seriously regretted stepping away because now the space between him and the other two felt like a wide chasm of possible reasons why they shouldn’t.

But then Sunggyu was moving, covering the space between them and before Howon knew it, his head was clasped in Sunggyu’s hands as Sunggyu’s lips descended on him. He pressed so hard that Howon had to take a step back to keep from falling at the intensity of the kiss. He was almost beginning to forget that this feeling was real. That someone could kiss him so hotly and so passionately that he’d feel bruised on the inside but so whole everywhere else. The back of his neck was tingling, his fingers were going numb and Howon could feel his knees beginning to get weak when they both heard a soft whimper from the corner.

Sunggyu broke the kiss as both of them looked at Woohyun who was still standing by the door and looking at them, unaware that he’d just made a sound.

“Should we not…” Sunggyu asked, sounding like if Woohyun denied him the chance, he’d go with it but he’d be so heartbroken. Or maybe Howon was just projecting how he felt.

“What?” Woohyun asked. “Keep going. Don’t mind me.” He urged.

When Sunggyu kissed him again, Howon felt fingers fighting at his shirt. So he began to help as he pulled the shirt, breaking the kiss only for a second to take it over his head. When he got his sight back, it was to find Sunggyu removing his own shirt as well.

“Take it off.” Sunggyu mumbled into his mouth as he began tugging at Howon’s shorts. Eagerly, he pulled them off but as he tried to stand up, Sunggyu pushed him down till he was kneeling and then he pushed him back and suddenly, Howon was sitting on his naked ass, leaning on the wall as Sunggyu attacked his lips again, sucking and pulling and licking with controlling precision that Howon had once fought when he’d assumed Sunggyu was an omega. “Woohyun.” Sunggyu gasped as Howon opened his eyes to see Sunggyu waving Woohyun over.

“Wha…” Unable to form words, he watched as Sunggyu shifted, kissing Howon and sucking at his neck as Woohyun stood on the other side, undressing. As Woohyun started on his shorts, Sunggyu began to rub circles on Howon’s thighs as he knocked his head back into the wall. “Okay.” He nodded, angling his head for more sucking as he canted his hips to get Sunggyu’s hands to slip and touch him on his dick.

“Just wait.” Sunggyu promised, holding unto Howon’s neck and looking him the eye till Howon calmed down.

He really didn’t understand what was going on. He was there. Sunggyu was there. Someone needed to start some dick action real quick and seeing as he was the only one with his dick out, Howon had figured that it’d be his dick getting the action.

Which, he found out two seconds later, he was completely right about.

Because before he could understand what was going on, Woohyun had taken Howon’s dick in his hand and guided it right into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Howon said, clenching his eyes shut.

Sunggyu hummed, resuming the kissing.

None of it made sense. Howon wasn’t sure what was happening because there was a mouth on his dick. And there was a mouth on his mouth. And there was a hand holding his neck while another rubbed at his left nipple till Howon was gasping and moaning. But there were still two hands holding his thighs down and apart as Woohyun attacked his dick without manual support.

“Yesmmmfhg.” He mumbled into the kissing and soon enough, Sunggyu was no longer kissing him. He had moved till he was slightly over Woohyun. As one of his hands continued to play with Howon’s nipple his mouth sucked on the other nipple, causing Howon to realize how unimaginative his sex life had been.

Nipples. Who knew?

“What do you want?” Woohyun asked, voice hoarse as he took his mouth away from Howon’s dick.

Howon didn’t know what to answer.

Which was okay because, apparently, Woohyun wasn’t talking to him.

“I want to fuck him.” Sunggyu said, looking at Woohyun and not Howon. But even Howon’s mind wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t know he was the “him” in that sentence.

“Okay.” Howon answered, nodding at Sunggyu. “You can fuck me if you want.”

He’d imagined it for a while now. Ever since the first time his last “boyfriend” had fingered him till he came. He’d gone through the entire phase of hating being a bottom just because he was an alpha but after a few tries and finally realizing there was a thing called prostate; Howon was so down with it. Anything Sunggyu wanted to do with his ass, he’d take it. Hell, he was prepared for this. He’d fingered himself in the shower and maybe he hadn’t come that morning because he was too freaked out to get far, but he was so ready.

“Thank you.” Sunggyu said, kissing him again. “You can fuck me next time.”

“Yes.” Howon said without even blinking because –shocker- he’d thought of that too. Then he remembered Woohyun. “What of you?”

“Someone’s fucking me, that’s for sure.” Woohyun leaned back, pulling off his underwear as his dick fell out, hard and leaking. But Howon couldn’t help but notice how soaked his pants looked as they landed with a wet sound on the floor. As Howon looked over at where Woohyun was sitting, he could see that he was leaking. “Omega, remember.” Woohyun said, when he noticed what Howon was looking at.

“Sorry.” He said, blushing even further.

“It’s cool, now come fuck me, maknae.”

Woohyun turned around on his hands and knees and Howon Had never. Seen anything. Like it. In his life.

Woohyun’s asshole wasn’t tight or constricting like Howon’s had been. Being an omega, he was quite stretchy down there and the self-lubrication was doing so much to make it look too good to be true.

“Here.” Sunggyu said as he helped Howon up and took him by the dick. Howon moaned. “Sorry. Just wait a second.”

Howon let his dick be led to Woohyun’s asshole and at just a tiny nudge from Sunggyu; he slipped right in, burying himself to the hilt in omega-ass.

“Freaking Jesus.” Howon said, holding unto Woohyun’s hips to keep himself from falling over. What the hell was happening? Howon had never… he could not believe that this was what it… why… it felt so good.

Woohyun rocked back against him, as if testing and Howon’s brain vibrated in his head.

“Fuck him.” Woohyun said, moving back again as Howon struggled to keep himself upright.

“What?” Sunggyu and Howon asked, looking down at the kinky omega.

“We can do it… together.” He said, breathless and so turned on.

“Let him get you off.” Sunggyu said.

“No. We’re doing it together, right?” Woohyun said, stopping his motion and Howon hated their conversation. If Woohyun wanted something, Sunggyu should just give it to him so that Woohyun wouldn’t get distracted and stop again. Howon really needed Woohyun to never stop.

“Hyung, just fuck me already.” Howon said.

“Yes, fuck him.” Woohyun agreed, resuming his motion and Howon laughed, excited and giddy at the stimulation.

“Okay.” Sunggyu said, crawling around till he was kneeling behind Howon. “Should I… did you…?”

“I’m ready.” Howon informed him. “Just do it.”

As he felt Sunggyu take him by the hips, he had to stop moving with Woohyun so that Sunggyu could ease him. But apparently, his stopping must have signaled Woohyun because he began to slow down on his fucking Howon’s dick till he was no longer waiting.

“Relax, Howon.” Sunggyu said.

“I’m relaxed.”

Sunggyu kissed the back of his neck, licking and sucking at him till one of Howon’s hands found its way into Sunggyu’s hair. Oh, how he liked it when Sunggyu put his mouth on him. It was almost as good as fucking… maybe if he could just-

Sunggyu slipped halfway in, causing Howon to tense up and freeze at the intrusion.

“Howon.” Woohyun whimpered because Howon had gripped him too tight at the hip.

“Relax.” Sunggyu urged, leaving small kisses along his neck line.

He really wanted to relax but it was… God… it was nothing like he’d prepared for. Sunggyu’s dick wasn’t playing with him, if he could just hold it, maybe he’d be able to-

“That’s it.” Sunggyu said as his hot breath brushed against Howon’s skin. He could feel Sunggyu easing into him more and more, so he tried to relax some more. “Like that.” Sunggyu encourage. “Oh Howon.” Howon nodded. “Such a good boy.” He nodded again.

It took them a few seconds to gather their wits as they just steadied, waiting for Howon to adjust to the fact that there was presently a dick in his ass and his dick was in someone else’ ass. Which… magnificent.

“Move, Woohyun.” Sunggyu said from behind Howon.

As Woohyun fucked back unto Howon’s dick, Howon felt Sunggyu move out and then fuck into him and he could have sworn his brain had floated right out his ears.

“So good.” Woohyun mumbled, leaning further down on his elbows as the angle changed and he whimpered, grabbing at Howon’s thighs in frenzy and pinching it and slapping it as he began to move erratically. “Howon, why?” He asked.

But Howon couldn’t answer.

Behind him, Sunggyu was trying his best not to move to fast or pull out too long but with every jab into Howon’s ass, Howon could swear he was getting smarter. It felt like he was sharing his life experience with both of them… like they could all see into eachother’s memories. He wondered if this was what a bond felt like or if he was just hallucinating on the high that came from being between a pair of bonded individuals.

It didn’t make any sense. His life just have been upside down because why else was he looking at the ceiling? And there were all these questions about his existence floating around his head. And who told anyone that the world was round anyway? Everything was in a big cube-like box. That had to explain why the sun didn’t go some places because if the earth was spinning and it was shaped like a dick, wouldn’t all their problems just go away? Living life on a diet of ass and dick should be a national requirement because Howon didn’t think his life would ever be empty again.

 “Knot me.” Woohyun said, leaning up again as he started to move quicker on Howon’s dick. “Do it. Do it, please. NOW?”

“Howon.” Sunggyu called from behind him, licking his ear and the biting it. “Cum for hyung.”

Howon came, keeling forward as he lost his ability to see because everything just went black with the strength of the orgasm being pulled from his being. Woohyun screamed beneath him, fucking himself more and cussing like his life depended on it. Howon didn’t know what to do. He could feel the tug of a knot beginning to swell but he didn’t know why that was now causing him to tense up again as his asshole tightened behind him.

But it all just felt… SO… GOOD!

“Howon.” Sunggyu said and Howon was reminded that there was someone else as his hyung sounded wounded. “You have to… argh… relax please.”

“Hyung…” He didn’t know what to tell him. His body was fucking an omega and this was his first time and he was knotting another person and frankly, he didn’t have control over anything.

“Please.” Sunggyu begged as if he were dying. “You need to relax.”

Howon’s eyes cleared as he noticed the real, strained tremor in Sunggyu’s voice.

“I can’t.” Howon said. He was still coming and Woohyun had gone limp in front of him, soaking up the knot like a good, little omega and completely oblivious to the turmoil going on behind him.

“You’ll make me knot you. Please. The pressure… it’s too much.” Sunggyu said, shaking at the effort he was putting into keeping the knot at bay.

So Howon made a decision.

“Do it.”

“What?” Sunggyu asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

“Do it, hyung. Knot me.”

He felt his ass get flooded as Sunggyu came inside of him, groaning and grunting and pulling at his hips as if he wanted to bury his entire being inside of Howon. But Howon waited as he began to feel Sunggyu’s knot growing within him. It was a rather strange sensation. It was one thing to get fucked in the ass but for the dick to grow while inside of him? That was one thing Lee Howon never thought he’d experience in his entire life.

But it wasn’t… horrible. It was anything but bad. In fact, the growth that he’d been afraid might destroy his inflexible, alpha ass was presently pulsing in him. Moving back and forth and hitting his prostate every time.

“Wow.” Howon said, worrying about overstimulation.

“It won’t hurt.” Sunggyu promised, sounding blissed out. “It’s just a tiny nudge. It’ll stop when I settle.”

He moved Howon around, shuffling them both so that Howon’s knot won’t tug too much at Woohyun who appeared to have gone to sleep. Finally, all three of them were lying on their side as Sunggyu laced his hands around Howon and held unto him.

“How was it?”

Howon couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face.

“I’ll need to stretch an extra hour tonight.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Do I sound like I’m complaining?”

“Am I going to get a real answer out of you?”

“It was awesome, hyung.” Howon said.

“Damn straight.” Sunggyu said, nuzzling him behind him as they all settled in to sleep.

*********

Howon couldn’t sleep. His body was fire. And in a very good way. Behind him, Sunggyu quietly snored away into oblivion and in front of him; he could see Woohyun’s shoulders hunched in as he rested. Howon wasn’t even going to wonder what was happening in the rest of the house with Dongwoo, Sungjong and Myungsoo. He didn’t think he could do much thinking anyway.

But then he heard it. A tiny sniff.

“Woohyun?” Howon asked, leaning forward as he saw Woohyun’s hands wipe at his face but not quickly enough. “Why are you crying? Are you crying?”

“I’m not crying.” His nasal voice carried back and Howon hated that he couldn’t see Woohyun’s face. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

“No, you’re not. Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing.” He said and his hand wiped again.

“Tell me what’s going on or I’ll wake Sunggyu-hyung.”

Woohyun went quiet, calling Howon’s bluff because Woohyun knew Howon could never do anything like that to him. He had Howon and Sunggyu wrapped around his omega finger and they all knew it.

But without a reply, the answer came to him in a shove of waves as he realized what the problem was.

“Is it the hormones?” Howon asked, trying hard to keep the horror from his voice. “I thought-”

“You don’t have to worry about it.”

“Are you kidding me?” Howon said, knowing that he sounded angry… pissed even. “He’s your mate, Woohyun.”

“And he’s the love of your life.” Woohyun said, sniffing again. “What am I supposed to do? You’re both miserable and you want each other and I can see that I’m the reason you can’t be together.”

“Because the bond hurts you when he’s intimate with someone else.” Howon said, feeling a need to smack Woohyun’s head but then that would just be kicking him when he’s down. “I can’t do this Woohyun.”

“Please. Don’t mind me.”

“What the fuck does that mean? Every time Sunggyu-hyung and I do anything, it’s going to hurt you as long as you’re bonded.”

“This bond will break one day. You’ll see. And when that time comes, you’ll be together, but it doesn’t mean I can’t allow a few indulgences every once in a while.”

“And in the mean time, Woohyun, while you’re indulging us,” Howon began. “Who’s going to protect you?”

Woohyun didn’t answer. And Howon knew it was because he didn’t know what to say.

But he also knew, that judging from the complete lack of snoring going on behind him, Sunggyu was also awake and had heard the entire conversation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To continue reading OTFDOI, click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7697677/chapters/19815811)


End file.
